1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fireplace dampers and more particularly to an operating mechanism or device for fireplace dampers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fireplace dampers conventionally include an operating lever or arm which depends from the damper within the firebox area of the fireplace. The damper is conventionally closed by moving the arm towards the rear or back firewall of the fireplace, and opened by pulling the damper arm forward towards the fireplace access opening. The damper arms are ordinarily positioned in the upper portion of the fireplace and to one side, and in many installations access to the arm is difficult, requiring the user to bend down and reach into and upwardly in the fireplace. This results in an attendant problem of soot and debris falling on the user, and the possibility that the user will brush a sooty area with his arm or clothing.